Esbarrando que a gente se entende!
by Line-chan Kaokamy
Summary: Se esbarrando a gente não se esquece. Inuyasha e Kagome, arrogancia e timidez, os opostos mesmo se atraem! xD


_Sou muito boa não viu?! vou logo falando xD minha imaginação não eh das melhores, mais juro q me esforcei que só pra fazer esse fic, foi o meu primeiro!! resolvi postar!! hahaha_

_**Boa leitura minna-chan!!!!**  
_

* * *

**1. Se conhecendo! Mant****ando saudade!**

Um dia lindo começa e uma certa colegial chamada Higurashi Kagome de olhos castanhos, mais que parece mais dois chocolates acorda atrasada. Ela levanta ainda sonolenta e vê as horas, da um grito abafado depois sai correndo pro banheiro tomar seu banho.  
Ao terminar seu banho ela coloca seu uniforme, e vai pentear seus longos cabelos pretos lisos.  
Ela sai do seu quarto, tranca, e sai correndo pra cozinha:  
Mãe:-Bom dia querida!  
Kagome:-Bom dia mamãe- ela da um beijinho no rosto de sua mãe.  
Souta:-Bom dia!  
Kagome:- Bom dia pra vocês- ela vai direto à fruteira e pega uma maçã, depois vai em direção da porta- tenho que ir!  
Kagome sai correndo decendo as escadas de dois em dois. Ela vai tão rapido que acaba esbarrando em um rapaz ou melhor em um hanyou, e acaba caindo de bunda no chão e batendo sua cabeça na parede de uma loja.  
Kagome:-Desculpe... eu não estava prestando a atenção- fala Kagome passando a mão em sua cabeça.  
?????:-Então comesse a presta atenção...-disse o rapaz em um tom arronte e ao mesmo tempo debochado. Mais ele estende a mЦo para que ela podesse levantar.  
Kagome:-Obrigada... e desculpe novamente... e que eu to atrasada para o colegio...-ela disse um pouco corada, mais quando olhou para o hanyou ficou mais corada ainda "lindo..." Kagome pensou.  
Ele tinha longos cabelos lisos cor de prata, olhos de cor ambar e no topo de sua cabeça tinha duas orelhinhas muito fofas. Ele usava uma blusa branca escrito "rock" na frente que tinha a cor prata, e uma calsa jeans preta.  
??????:-Feh!- deu de ombros.  
Kagome:-Bem.. eu me chamo Higurashi Kagome e você?  
??????:-....-o rapaz apenas a olhou com o canto do olho, e viu que ela estava sorrindo, achou lindo o sorrido dela-inu..inuyasha.  
Kagome:-Inuyasha... só inuyasha?  
Inuyasha apenas comfirmou com a cabeça:  
Kagome:-Prazer... inuyasha- deu sorriso que deixo o hanyou meio corado.  
Kagome para de sorrir quando lembra que estava atrasada para a escola. Ela se despede do inuyasha e sai correndo.O hanyou não entende nada.

* * *

_Na escola_.  
Kagome chega atrasada mais seu professor ainda não tinha chegado, deu graças a deus e foi se sentar na sua carteira. Não demorou muito e a sua melhor amiga chega. Elas se abraçarão.  
Kagome:-Oi SANGO... a quanto tempo, né?- a a menina apenas confirmava com a cabeça. Ela tinha olhos castanhos bem clarinho, e usava um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.  
Sango:- Pois é... estava morrendo de saudades- disse ela com um enorme sorriso voltando a abraçar a amiga- adivinha só tenho um monte de babados novos!

Kagome:-Mais... não ja basta aqueles que você me conto pelo o telefone?

Sango:-Não, não basta!

As duas começaram a rir. Não demorou muito e o professor chegou. Kagome sentava na ta terceira cadeira de três pra frente, e Sango sentava na cadeira na frente de kagome. Kagome nem estava prestando a atenção na aula ao contrario de Sango que. Os pensamentos de Kagome estavam presos em um certo hanyou que conheceu de manhecedo "será que vou poder velo de novo?" essa pergunta martelava na cabeça de kagome, está nem ouvio quando o sinal do intervalo toco.  
Sango:-Acorda!-disse sango estalando os dedos- o sinal ja tocou.  
Kagome:-Desculpa... e que eu tava pensando.. que nem ouvi o sinal.  
Sango:-Você não ouvio foi o professor explicando... depois fica desesperada no final o bimestre.  
Kagome apenas da um sorriso meio envergonhado.

No intervalo.  
Sango:-Kagome a ayame e a Yuka estão ali... vamos la com ela!  
Sango nem deixo a kagome responder e saiu puxando ela pelo o braço.  
Sango:- Oi Ayame, oi Yuka!  
Kagome:- Oi meninas!  
Yuka/Ayame:- Oi!  
Sango:- Saudades de mim?  
Ayame:- e claro.... vc nem sabe como foi bom você ter voltado a Kagome nunca queria fazer nada... eu ja estava ficando preocupada.  
Yuka:- é verdade... ela estava triste, dava sorrisos falsos pra tentar nos enganar... sempre que nós convidavamos ela pra sair ela sempre arranchava uma desculpa pra não ir.  
Sango:- Isso e verdade kagome?-sango pergunto, feliz por saber que é tão querida assim.- Kagome?  
Kagome nem estava prestando a atenção na conversa delas... ela ainda pensava em um certo hanyou que esbarrou hoje cedo, ela não conseguia tirar ele da cabeça " por que será que eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça.  
Sango:- Terra para kagome... ta me ouvindo?  
Kagome pensava:"eu tenho que tirar ele da minha cabeça... eu conheci ele hoje... mais por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele... deve ser pelo aqueles olhos de cor ambar... mais eu acho que é aquelas olherinhas dele... muito fofas"!! Kagome de repente acordou de seus pensamentos quando Sango a sacudio.  
Sango:-Kagome você está bem? desde do começo da aula você esta assim... parece que está peocupada com alguma coisa?... não presta a atenção em nada...- disse com um tom de preocupação.  
Kagome:- Desculpa... e que eu hoje quando tava vindo pra escola eu acabo esbarrando em rapaz ou melhor um hanyou...- kagome se cala, percebeu que tinha falado de mais.  
Sango:-Kagome Higurashi, pode explicar essa história direitinho!  
Yuka:- Explique mesmo... pra um garoto te deixar assim... então ele deve ser muito bonito!  
Ayame:-Deve ser mesmo.. pode começar a explicar com todos os detalhes!  
Kagome apenas deu um suspiro, e começou a contar a historia. Sango, Yuka e Ayame prestavam muito a atenção, não deixavam passar nenhum detalhe.

* * *

A mesma coisa acontecia com um certo rapaz... melhor com um certo hanyou chamado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha também não conseguia tirar a Kagome da cabeça, ele ficou admirado como aquela garota, ela simplesmente mexeu com ele, aquele sorriso no saia da sua cabeça parecia até que aquele lindo sorriso era so pra ele..."como isso pode ser possivel, eu conheci ela hoje... por que não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça"  
Inuyasha não aguenta mais, então sai pra dar uma volta na praça. Quando chega na praça encontra seu uma amigo, ele estava agachado do lado de uma lixeira, parecia se esconder de alguma coisa:

Inuyasha:-Miroku!  
Miroku:-ah... oi inuyasha como vai?- o rapaz falava com temor na voz.  
inuyasha:-O que você esta fazendo ai agachado?  
Miroku:-Bem... e que.  
??????:-Olha alhi ele... vamos pega-lo garotas?!-derrepente grita uma garota loira, junta de mais 2. Uma de cabelos pretos, olhos mel, outra de cabelos castanhos claro de olhos azuis.  
Inuyasha:-Miroku seu pevertido o que foi que você fez agora?!-inuyasha estava quase pra arracar a cabeça do amigo.

Miroku:-Ca..calma inuyasha... dessa vez eu não tive culpa... voc sabe que eu tenho uma mão amaldiçoada?!-Falava o garoto tentando acalmar o amigo, e sim fugir.  
Inuyasha:-Mão amadiçoada?! amaldiçoado e você.... com certeza você passou a mão naquelas garotas e-

Inuaysha não conseguio termina de falar, as 3 garotas estavam ao seu redor, elas estavam todas com bolsas na mão.

Garota1:-Seu pevertido... como você ousa a tocar em mim?  
Garota2:-E em mim?  
Garota3:-E em mim?  
Miroku:-Sa...sabe o que é garotas... bem e que.. eu tenho uma mão amaldiçoada...-este tentava a todo o custo tentar se explicar, mais foi vão.  
Garota1:-Você vai ver o que ê amadição?!-ela sai em direção ao miroku com a bolsa pronta pra tacar na cabeça dele, mais foi impedida por uma mão que seguro seu pulso.  
Inuyasha:-Não faça isso!-ele falou com firmeza, fazendo o miroku se agradecer a deus por ter um amigo assim-deixo que eu cuido dele.-olhar maligno.  
Garota3:-Nos de uma boa razão?-ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.  
Inuyasha:-Ele terá... digamos um castigo-ele falou fazendo as garotas levantarem a sombracelhas-venham aqui que eu explico.  
As garotas e o inuyasha foram para um lugar um pouco afastado do miroku. Inuyasha começou a explicar como seria o tal "castigo" que ele ia dar em miroku.  
Garota2:-Por mim tudo bem!  
Garota1:-Por mim também!  
Garota3:-Eu não sei não... tem certeza que vai da certo?  
Inuyasha:-Claro que vai... ele não consegui aguentar-disse com firmeza na voz

Gorota3:-Então tudo bem... ve se da um jeito nesse seu amigo pevertido!  
Inuyasha:-Pode deixar!  
Gorotas:-Tchau!  
Inuyasha:-Tchau-quando elas viram de costas ele se vira para miroku e percebi que esse estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha-O que foi?  
Miroku:-Muito oobrigado, inuyasha... obrigado mesmo... você conseguiu enganar elas direitinho!  
Inuyasha:-E quem disse que eu menti em alguma parte... você terá sim o seu castigo!  
MiROKU:-E qual seria esse meu "castigo?  
Inuyasha:-Você não podera sair para aquelas suas noitadas, pelo amor de deus miroku! vai ser bom pra vc, vc vai para cada lugar, num sei nem como vc chega em casa! volta mais pervertido a cada noite!  
Miroku:-Não inuyasha... tudo menos isso inu...-ele parou de falar quando recebeu o olhar mortifero do amigo.

Inuyasha e Miroku moravam juntos em um apartamento em Tokyo. Recebiam todo o final do mês dinheiro que seus pais mandam, mais no caso do inuyasha quem manda o dinheiro dele e seu irmão mais velho perdeu seus pais quando era pequeno. Miroku era um jovem de cabelos pretos amarrados por em um rabinho de cavalo baixo, tinha olhos azuis, ele tinha apenas um certo problema... ele quando via uma garota, saia correndo e acabava passando a mão em lugares improprios delas, ele ja chegou a ser preso quanto a isso mais o irmão mais velho do inuyasha, Sesshoumaru que e advogado acabo pagando a fiança dele.

Na varanda do seu apartamento estava um certo hanyou que ainda pensava em uma colegial que conseguiu de alguma forma mexer com ele..."Mais que droga... eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça... não aguento mais, como uma simples garotinha conseguiu deixar minha mente ocupada nela o dia todo?" ele deu um meio sorrisinho "até parece"  
ele levantou a cabeça, e sentiu seu coração se apertar "será que vou vela de novo?" essa pergunta não parava de se repetir.

Nessa hora miroku entra tirando seu amigo da sua concentração.

Miroku:-Inuyasha você está bem? está sentado ai desde quando chegamos!  
Inuyasha:-Não e nada miroku-inuyasha percebe que tinha algumas cartas na mão de miroku e logo pergunta-o que são?  
Miroku:-Isso?-mostrando a carta-isso são cartas... e um dos modos de se comunicar!  
Inuyasha:-Eu sei que isso são cartas seu idiota... eu quero saber que conteudo que tem nas cartas!  
Miroku:-Então explica!! bem aqui tem uma carta do sesshoumaru, e aqui a carta da minha mãezinha.. e essas são das nossas tranferencias.  
Inuyasha:-Transferencias?  
Miroku:-sim, nós vamos nos mudar de escola inuyasha lembra?  
Inuyasha:-Ah é... tinha me esquecido.... não sei por que o sesshoumaru quis nos mudar de escola... pra mim aquela ja era boa!  
Miroku:-Você não percebe inuyasha... o sesshoumaru quer que você seja alguem na vida!  
Inuyasha:-O contrario de você?  
Miroku:-Hein!  
Inuyasha:-To mentindo?-disse ele em um tom de deboche, e miroku apenas deu de ombros.

Eles se levantaram e sairam da varanda. Inuyasha pegou seu pijama e foi pro banheiro se trocar. Depois que saiu foi a fez do miroku. Depois se despediram e miroku foi para o seu quarto Inuyasha deitou sua cabeГa no travisseiro e logo pensou:

"Será que vou vela de novo?" e com esse pensamento adormeceu.

* * *

  
Depois de se depedir de seus parentes e agradecer a sua ente materna pela a refeição, uma colegial sobe as escadas e vai para o seu quarto. Quando chega lá pega seu pijama e vai pro banheiro trocar.  
Ao sair do banheiro ela pentei seus cabelos, e vai e direção a sua cama. Quando deita a sua cabeça no travesseiro logo pensou:

"Será que vou velo de novo?" e com esse pensamento adormeceu.

* * *

Logo amanheceu e por incrivel que parece uma colegial que e acustuma a sempre chegar atrasada na escola estava de pé tomando café da manhã.  
Depois de tomar o seu café, a kagome desce as escadas do templo onde morava bem devagar e a cada degrau que descia desejava esbarrar naquele hanyou que deixo sua mente ocupada so nele.  
Mais isso não aconteceu, apos descer o ultimo degrau a colegial da um suspiro e sai andando sem pressa para a escola.

* * *

Logo de manha cedo um hanyou tentava a todo o custo acorda o seu amigo pevertido, esse apenas murmurava nomes de garotas em quanto dormia:  
Inuaysha:-ACORDA LOGO MIROKU!!! NóS VAMOS CHEGAR ATRASADOS NO NOSSO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA!  
Inuyasha gritava no ouvido de miroku, esse apenas acordou com o susto, mais levantou e saiu cambaleando até o banheiro para tomar o seu banho.  
Depois de 15 minutos miroku ja estava pronto, e ja tomado café, só faltava o inuyasha termina o seu.  
Miroku:-Ta vendo inuyasha você não precisa me acorda assim... so e me acorda com jeito!  
Inuaysha:-A é?... ta bom... você escolhe ou você acorda quando e disser:"miroku hora da escola" ou você acorda com os socos e chutes que eu irei te dar se você não calar a boca, então qual vai ser?  
Miroku:-Inuyasha você usa muito a violência... seria mais facil você leva uma garota la pro apartamento e mandar me acorda e...-ele se cala quando leva um cascudo na cabeça.  
Inuyasha:-Se fosse assim você não ia querer nem sai de lá!  
Miroku:-E verdade!!-ele fala com um sorriso sinico estampado no rosto.

Inuyasha acaba, ele e miroku pegam suas mochilas e arrumam algumas coisas e vão embora.

* * *

Quando Kagome chega na escola ela logo avista suas amigas Yuka, Ayame e Sango.

Sango:-Kagome... você está bem?  
Kagome:-Claro!  
Yuka:-Você caiu da cama?  
kAGOME:-Não

Sango:-Souta te acordo pulando em cima de você?  
Kagome:-Não

Ayame:-Você nâo consegui esquecer o hanyou que você encontro ontem?  
Kagome:-Não...-De repente kagome fica corada.

As três amigas se entreolham, como se estivesse armando um plano.

Sango:-Kagome... sabia que teremo 2 alunos novos hoje?-ela disse tentando puxar conversa.  
Kagome:-Não... idaí?  
Sango:-Idaí que...-Sango não termina de falar pois o professor entra na sala, ela se senta na sua cadeira.  
Professor:-Bom dia!!!-disse o professor que em enseguida ele recebe um bom dia como um coro de todos os alunos- Bem hoje teremos 2 alunos novos, por favor entrem!!!-os 2 alunos entram, kagome que ate agora não prestava atenção no que o professor falava, apenas olhou pelo o canto do olho quem eram seus novos companheiros de classes-Por favor se apresente.  
???????:-Bom dia turma... meu nome e Houshi Miroku-ele disse passando o olho em todas as garotas da sala-espero que nos demos bem!  
O segundo aluno entro e Kagome deu um pulo na cadeira quando viu quem era.  
???????:-Meu nome e Kaokami Inuyasha...-esse apenas falou depois passou os olhos por toda a classe. Mas parou o seu olhar em uma certa colegial que tambem não tirava os olhos dele, esse apenas deu um sorriso "Destino..." pensou.

Professor:-Muito bem... miroku de sente na cadeira na frente de sango.-Miroku deu um sorrisinho que fez sango corar-e você inuyasha se sente... deixar eu ver... ali do lado da senhorita Higurashi.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio nas costa, corada apenas abaixo a cabeça. Inuyasha tambem coro um pouco mais conseguiu desfaçar. Ele sentou e olhou com o canto do olho a colegial que apenas tinha a cabeça baixa. A aula começo e inuyasha e kagome sempre se olhavam, de vez em quando seus olhares se cruzavam, estes apenas ficavam umidecidos. O sinal do intervalo toca, Sango que estava conversando com o miroku, chama kagome para ela se juntar a eles.

Sango:-Kagome, esse aqui e o miroku.... miroku essa e a minha melhor amiga Kagome.  
Miroku se curva diante kagome e pega a sua mão beija ela e diz:  
Miroku:-a senhorita e muito bonita... será que algum dia você gostaria de ter um...-Miroku não acaba de falar, leva um chute de inuyasha e um cascudo de sango-ai...-passando a mão nos lugares atigindos

Inuyasha:-Seu pevertido... ainda com essa ideia maluca?  
Sango:-Nem pense perguntar essas coisa pra kagome de novo!  
Kagome:-Perguntar o que?  
Sango/Inuyasha:-NADA!-gritaram juntos, fazendo kagome se assustar.  
Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava assustada.  
Inuyasha:-A.. desculpe... acredite você não irá querer saber-falou lembrando das vezes que miroku fez essa pergunta- bem... acho que ja nos vimos antes!  
Kagome (um pouquinho corada):-Si.. sim... esbarrei em você ontem.  
Inuyasha:-lembrei.

E assim se passou aquele dia que pela a primeira vez kagome não o achou chato, a mesma coisa acontecia com inuyasha.

Continua.

* * *

_Me deêm um desconto please... faz tanto tempo que tenho esse fic xD achei na minha caixa de entrada xD sei que e meio sem noção mais eu espero que apreciem que deixem riviews, claro se não for pedir muito! hahaha xD Domo arigatou gozaimashita! a quem leu!! e gomen neh! pelos os erros de português, não corrijo nem nada, faz mó tempo q tem esse fic, acho que eh desde 2005!!! pré-historico xD hahahaha_

_Thank you *falo inglês tb xDD té parece* pela paciência!!! _

_Beijooo!!! _


End file.
